


Retreat

by deebeebird



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Camping, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Skinny Dipping, but mostly just girlfriends being girlfriends, some mild suggestive content I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 23:36:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15739608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deebeebird/pseuds/deebeebird
Summary: Angela's idea of fun has never included spending a night in the woods, but it wouldn't be the first time she's made an exception for Fareeha.





	Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, barely have time to breathe after the Reverse Bang before it's time for Pharmercy Week! ^_^;;
> 
> Day One's prompts are Camping + Under the Stars, so I incorporated a bit of both. Enjoy!

The tiny flame at the end of the match was warm against Angela’s fingers, and she tossed it quickly into the pile of twigs in front of her. The fire spread slowly, singing the larger logs below…and then sputtered and went out. Again. Doing her best not to pout, Angela turned away from the campfire, watching Fareeha secure their tent.

“You know how to do this, right?” she called. “Can you help me?” Her girlfriend poked her head out from behind the tent flap, grinning.

“I’ll be there in a second,” she assured her. Angela tossed the box of matches aside and pulled her knees up to her chest, watching Fareeha hammer down one more tent peg before heading over to her.

“The smartest woman I know,” Fareeha said, “and she’s absolutely clueless when it comes to camping.” She knelt down to wrap her arms around Angela’s waist, and the doctor scoffed.

“When I think about having fun,” she explained, “sleeping in a forest isn’t the first thing that comes to mind.” Fareeha laughed softly, burying her face in Angela’s neck only to reel back and cough.

“Oh! Angela, how much bug spray did you put on?” she choked out. “You know it only takes a little bit to do the trick, right?”

“I wanted to be on the safe side!” Angela protested, even as she reached up to run a hand through Fareeha’s hair. “Mosquitoes carry all sorts of diseases.” Rolling her eyes, Fareeha rose to her feet, holding out a hand to help her girlfriend up.

“That’s my girl, always thinking about these things,” she teased her. “Come on. We’ll start the fire later. I want to show you something.”

 

* * *

As they trudged down the hiking trail, Angela relaxed slightly, taking a moment to admire the scenery. Sunbeams pierced through the cover of the trees above, casting patterns of shadow across the ground, and she could hear birds chirping as they hopped among the branches. Everything felt so alive.

“This is a nice place,” she said out loud, privately wincing at the understatement. Fareeha looked back over her shoulder, a lopsided smile gracing her lips.

“My dad used to bring me here, when I was a kid,” she explained. “Mom isn’t much for camping either, so when she was off on missions, we’d spend whole weekends out here.” She reached for Angela’s hand, guiding her off the path and down a small hill. “After Mom disappeared and Dad moved away, I would go camping with Reinhardt sometimes, but he preferred going to colder places. One time he rented out an igloo, and we spent the week out there. That’s where I learned ice fishing.” Behind her, Angela tilted her head slightly.

“You can rent out igloos?”

“Apparently!” Fareeha laughed. “He did it for my birthday. I didn’t have the heart to tell him that I don’t like being cold. Still, it was a good time.” The two reached the bottom of the hill, and Fareeha took a deep, triumphant breath. “Okay. We’re almost there.” As they ventured on, stepping gingerly over tangled roots, Angela could hear the faint sound of rushing water, and looked curiously at her girlfriend’s back. Finally, she followed through a cluster of bushes, and her eyes grew wide with delight.

“Oh, wow!” They had come to a secluded lake, complete with a waterfall. The water caught the sunlight perfectly, and Angela couldn’t help but admire how clear it looked. Fareeha headed for the water’s edge, pushing her hair away from her face.

“It’s nice, isn’t it?” she asked. “This is where I learned how to swim.” She looked back, smiling gently. “It’s also a good place to be alone. I wanted to bring you here, because it’s been an important place to me.” Angela’s heart stuttered slightly in her chest, and she pushed a stray strand of hair out of her own face before taking a few steps closer.

“We could swim, while we’re here,” she offered quietly. “The water looks lovely.” Fareeha grinned, bemused.

“I mean, I brought a swimsuit, but it’s back at camp,” she replied. “I’m not sure how much sunlight we’ve got left. Maybe tomorrow?” Angela’s fingers played at the hem of her shirt, and anything else Fareeha had to say died on her lips.

“Maybe,” she agreed, “but I don’t exactly see a problem with right now.” She relished in the way Fareeha’s jaw grew slack when she pulled her shirt off, and her girlfriend laughed weakly.

“Oh, sure,” she teased, even as she hurried to undress as well. “You’ll tell me all about the diseases mosquitoes carry, but jumping naked into a pond? No problem.” Angela laughed, pulling her hair out of its ponytail before hopping into the lake. With a helpless grin, Fareeha followed suit, pushing herself forward to steal a kiss while Angela was still underwater.

She wondered if, even after all this time, her girlfriend knew how much she lived for these little adventurous moments.

* * *

“Are you still shivering?” Fareeha asked, rolling over on the picnic blanket. “I didn’t think the water was that cold.” At her side, Angela curled up in an unzipped sleeping bag, trembling slightly.

“It was colder than it looked,” she admitted. She shifted to press into Fareeha’s side, planting a gentle kiss on her lips. “Still worth it, though.”

“Mm, definitely.” Wrapping her arms around Angela, Fareeha looked back up. The clearing that they had set up camp in had a perfect view of the night sky. It had been a long time since she had been able to see so many stars. “Maybe I’ll do that thing where you buy a star. I’ll name it after you.” Angela giggled, shifting to gaze at the stars as well.

“You know that doesn’t actually do anything official, right?” she asked playfully. “It’s more symbolic than anything else.”

“It’s the thought that counts.” Angela laughed sleepily now, before the two settled into a comfortable silence. Playing absently with her girlfriend’s hair, Fareeha felt her heart swell with pride. This campsite had been a second home for so long, and it was comforting to know that there were still more sweet memories to be made.

“Do you want to move to the tent?” she asked softly, noting that Angela’s eyes were drifting closed. The doctor hummed softly.

“It’s alright,” she murmured. “I can think of worse places to fall asleep.” Fareeha grinned, moving to kiss Angela’s forehead. She could faintly smell enough bug spray to know that Angela had put some more on once they had gotten back to camp, and she had a feeling she had used enough for the both of them.

She really did think of everything.


End file.
